


Kryptonite in Gotham

by NerdAddiction



Series: Supergirl: Adventures Through the Universe and Daily Life of A Superhero [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdAddiction/pseuds/NerdAddiction
Summary: Kara sat in a crowded bar nervously twiddling her thumbs as the music was pounding in her ears adjusting her seat to make her feel more comfortable in the space, but it just made the dress she was wearing all the more uncomfortable. So, she tried one of the drinks William had ordered for her before he disappeared into the crowd of people dancing on the dance floor. Probably, to meet one of his sources for an article he was writing. Probably. Which, left her here, alone.Kara sighed, she wished she was at Al's right now at least she could get drunk there, but William had suggested that she go out somewhere new and meet other people than the ones she ordinarily hung out with, specifically Lena. Since she was trying to get over her feelings for her since she was currently dating her boss whom she severely....disliked. So, she caved, when William asked her if she'd want to get drinks at a bar or something while they were in Gotham, but she wasn't expecting William to bring her to a gay bar, owned by Kate.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supergirl: Adventures Through the Universe and Daily Life of A Superhero [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508510
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Kryptonite in Gotham

Kara was sitting alone in a gay bar owned by Kate in Gotham City after spending the day trying to find a lead for an article she was writing with William. Which, hadn't been productive whatsoever. So, they ended up here. A place she was hoping to avoid at all costs since the people here just seemed too happy dancing, laughing, kissing, touching, and smiling. All of which, Kara really didn't feel like doing at all, right now.

Besides, she didn't want her sister to find out she was here since she hadn't exactly told her she was gay or queer or whatever the definition of not normal was here on Earth. Not that she was normal anyhow, I mean who wants to tell their sister they were queer or gay or whatever they were after finding out their best friend of three years that they've suddenly realized they've had feelings for almost forever is dating their boss, whom they severely.....disapproved of, and are currently investigating their connections to a criminal organization, known as Leviathan, with their rival at work who she doesn't particularly like at times, but is also strangely completely supportive of their relationship to said best friend.

Plus, her sister was planning to have Kelly move in with her permanently while preparing for a child to come home any day now. Not to mention the fact, that if Kara told her sister, Alex, would indefinitely drop everything that was going on in her life right now just to help her deal with all of this and she couldn't do that to her sister. Especially, since she was so happy right now. Just like everyone else was. She sighed and took another swing of her drink gulping it down before getting up from her seat to leave. It was a bad idea to come here, and attempt to even move on. It isn't like she hasn't tried to get over her feelings for someone she loved before, and that turned out great.

"Kara, where are you going?" William asked, walking up towards her as she started to pack up her things.

"This was a bad idea. I-I shouldn't be doing this. I have a bunch of articles I need to write for Miss Rojas and-." Kara said, trying to make excuses on why she shouldn't stay here as she lifted up her bag and started walking away.

"Look, it isn't easy to see someone you love in love with someone else, I get that, I've been there, but,-" William said, his eyes sympathetic and understanding as he walked in front of her to block her from leaving. Kara sighed, almost slamming her things back onto the bar table before she sat back down onto one of the uncomfortable stools of the bar with William following behind.

"But, what William? Things will work out that there's a bright side to my best friend dating my boss that threatened to reveal how I feel about her if I didn't keep my distance? Come on, William, wake up, this is just reality, okay. This isn't some superhero drama story you watch on TV that will magically give its main protagonist a happy ending, okay?!" Kara shouting angrily at him.

"Kara, come on I know things look bad but things will work out, when Russell-" William said, reaching his hand out towards Kara's arm hoping to convince her to stay and enjoy life for a period of time, but she just pulled her hand away from him the moment he mentioned Russell.

"Don't you dare compare my relationship with Lena to yours with Russell because he's dead, William! And no matter how hard I try to push, crawl, or pull to get things back the way they were with Lena when we were friends, it will never be the same!" She interjected her eyes a mix of fury and pain before her eyes widened realizing what she had just said. "Oh, God! William, I-" Kara said trying to apologize to him for her outburst.

"A-Apologies, Miss Danvers. I thought I was helping a friend." William said, his eyes turning into a mixture of pain and despair that she was all too familiar with before he turned his head and gathered his coat and wallet from the bar. "I'll see you tomorrow," William said, nodding at her before disappearing into the crowd of people on the dance floor as headed towards the club's exit.

"William wait-" Kara said trying to get up from her stool and grab her things to catch up with William, but stumbling as her heels hit a snag on the chair. Why, couldn't humans make practical footwear for a woman that didn't snag or snap-on things, she thought as she tried to disattach her foot from the chair, but by time she got out William had disappeared in the sea of people dancing on the dance floor, but it didn't seem like William heard her over the blaring music and lights flashing in the room even when she shouted at the top of her lungs, which probably meant he was ignoring her.

Which, was fair she hadn't been exactly the greatest friend to him lately considering he just lost his best friend. So, Kara thought maybe she should head back to the bar gather her things and head back to their hotel and try to catch him tomorrow before they left Gotham and apologize to him for her behavior lately. She turned around to head back to the bar and grab her things before she bumped into someone wearing a green cocktail dress highlighting the woman's emerald green eyes that drew her in towards her like a trance causing her to almost trample the woman down on the dance floor, and causing Kara to tear the bottom of the woman's dress.

"I-I am so sorry! I should have watched where I was going." Kara said, profusely as she reached her hand out to help the woman she had knocked over.

"Don't worry about it. Though, I might have to take some offense from the way you were staring at me." The woman asked her grabbing her outstretched hand and adjusting her dress as she smiled at her while tossing her red flaming hair to the side of her shoulder.

"Um...uh....S-sorry, it....just..y-you-your eyes just...um...they uh...look like someone I know. Not, that you aren't gorgeous or anything. I mean beautiful...no...I mean-" Kara said, fumbling with her words as she struggled to explain to the red flaming haired woman why she was staring at her for so long, which wasn't exactly coming out the way that she wanted them to. Not that they ever did with Lena either.

"Well, they must be someone pretty special if you're staring at me like that." She replied smiling at her kindly as she moved closer towards her probably to hear her better over the music pounding in the room that was starting to make her get a bit of a headache as the people started to crowd themselves on the dance floor. The woman began to lean a little closer towards her and as Kara tried her best to maneuver her out of the crowd of people on the dance floor taking care, not to further tear her dress or break any of her body parts she caught a whiff of her perfume which strangely smelled like the plumerias Kara kept in her office and apartment that Lena had given to her years ago when she wrote that article on her proving her innocence in the scandal with her mother which just made it harder for her to accept that she was dating Miss Rojas.

"Y-yeah.....t-they are. I-I'm really sorry, again about the staring, the bumping into you, and tearing your dress. If you'd like me to pay for the damages. I-I can give you my number and-" Kara said, smiling a little as she tried to hide her burning red cheeks as she tucked a piece of her hair out of her eyes while rummaging through her purse to grab a piece of paper and pen to write her number on before the woman placed a gentle hand on her shoulder that almost made Kara jump.

"I think you've apologized quite enough for something so trivial as knocking a woman down on the floor in a crowd like this. Plus, this dress cost less than that man's Rolex watch over there." She said, gesturing towards the man on the other side of the dance floor. "But, since you seem so adamant about making it up to me how about you join me for a drink?" She said, leaning in towards her again their knees barely touching one another as the woman smiled brightly at her cheeks burning as she tried to think of a coherent response to her advances.

"Um...uh....I-I don't know I was just about to leave and finish up some work in my ho...hotel plus--" Kara replied, feeling like her body was burning like an oven right now, but she couldn't quite tell if it was because of the woman standing in front of her touching her shoulder and leaning in towards her or the fact that she was blushing profusely at her and was inherently incoherent at the moment.

"That's alright. It was purely a platonic offer, Miss....?" the woman said moving her hand from Kara's shoulder and smiling at her making Kara sigh in relief, but strangely miss the warmth she had felt from her touch since it felt familiar somehow like she was absorbing sunlight from her. Which, was odd because that was impossible no one could absorb sunlight like her other than, her cousin. Right?

"D-Danvers. K-Kara Danvers." She replied reaching out her hand for the red-headed woman to shake, but it looked more like she was a frozen stick. Terrific, Kara thought she couldn't even introduce her own name properly and her body refused to function properly either. This is going so well.

"That's a beautiful name. Just like a flower. I'll remember that I hope you have a good rest of your evening, Miss Danvers." She said, shaking her hand and then moving so close to her face she thought she might kiss her, but instead, her lips just lightly brushed her cheek making Kara blush as red as a tomato. "Oh, and don't worry about the dress it looks a lot better with the tear." She said, before the woman turned herself back towards the bar, but not before looking back and smiling at her again. Which just made her head feel all fuzzy. Not that her head didn't feel all fuzzy before with the loud music and lights in the room, but now she just felt this indescribable pull in her chest to please her and she couldn't quite pinpoint where it had come from, but it felt nice and warm; kind of like when she was sitting in Lena's office or apartment on her couch drinking glasses of wine and talking nonsensically about anything for hours until they passed out. So, maybe, just maybe it wasn't a bad idea to stick around and have a drink or two with this mysterious red-headed woman, what could possibly happen. Its only Gotham. Besides, William did say she needed to get out and meet other people.

"O-On, second thought I think I might join you after all. I mean what kind of person would I be if I didn't take the offer of a beautiful woman after I tore their dress. Right?" She said, trying to lightly grab onto the woman's shoulders to stop her from walking further away from her.

"I suppose that would be terribly rude of you, wouldn't it?" She said, smiling at her. "My name's Pamela, by the way. Pamela Isley." She said, offering her hand as Kara shook it before they both walked towards the bar and ordered two drinks for themselves as they chatted with one another.

"That's a beautiful name. I think I've actually heard it once before or at least a variation of it?" Kara said, grabbing one of the drinks she ordered and swirling it before taking a sip of it. The acidity of the alcohol traveling down her esophagus as she drank.

"Really, where?" She said, leaning in towards her as she smiled curiously at her making Kara feel all the more knotted inside.

"Its really not all that interesting.....I just remember working on a piece on Arkham Asylum last year for CatCo Magazine and...one of the patients mentioned there was uh...P. Isley." She said, her head feeling lighter and sort of clouded the more that she spoke.

"That's quite a coincidence, then. But, unfortunately, I've never been in Gotham too long, other than for short periods of time for research. Though, I do have my own facility here." She said, before taking another sip of her drink as Pamela eyed Kara through her glass and smiled at her.

"Research? You're a scientist?" Kara asked, curiously maybe she could help the DEO find Levithan and Rama Khan leaning in towards the bar as her head started feeling heavy from the smell of flowers and the music pounding her head making her head feel all fuzzy.

"Ecologist and sort of an active environmentalist, actually. One of the reasons I'm actually here is because I'm collecting some samples for a project of mine using some of the unique flora and fauna within my facility to hopefully restore some of the green that was lost within Gotham from Rama Khan and Levithan's attack to its former glory. But, it is just really a pipe dream." Pamela explained swishing around her drink before gulping down some of it.

"No, that is a beautiful dream, and I'd love to see some of your research on it...if you'd let me. I'd think it'd make quite an interesting article for CatCo. I could even join you on one of your excursions one day while your collecting samples around the city just to see you working in action. If you want." Kara asked, looking warmly at Pamela hoping she didn't seem too eager about it.

"While I appreciate the offer, Kara, I'd prefer to work alone on it. If you don't mind? But, I'm more than happy to show you some of the research I have back at my apartment, for that article." She said as she leaned in so close towards her making Kara almost freeze up on the spot when the woman placed her hand on her thigh as she reached over her shoulders.

"Uh.....um....of course, but if you ever want.....c-company...on those excursions....I-I'm more than happy to join you, purely platnoic....of course," Kara said, fumbling as Pamela inched closer towards her only to grab her bag from the other side of the table, and smiling at her as the smell of flowers and alcohol engulfed her nostrils again making her feel this overwhelming sense of desire to kiss her that she swore she had only felt once when she was flying Lena back to CatCo with her arms wrapped around her as she slept on the side of her shoulder.

"Maybe another time," Pamela replied, grabbing a tube of red lipstick from her purse and applying it while turning towards her and eyeing her as she applied it, and then turned back towards her leaning in so close this time she could feel the woman's breath upon her lips as she stared at her and whispered in her ear, "Cause right now I'm a bit more concerned about this stunning woman in front of me and taking her home with me." She said, before grabbing her coat this time and slowly wrapping it around her waist while smiling at her as she stood up from her stool and paid for their drinks "Shall we go?" She asked, her eyebrows raised in a flirtatious smile.

"G-Go? I thought...I mean.....I-I'd love to." She replied, still trying to process whether or not the woman was flirting with her or not, but the notion of it just sounded crazy to her. She was just upset that Lena and everyone were too busy with everything to spend time with her that's all, and Pamela is just filling that void for the moment. A void she can't fill back in National City, and even if Pamela was interested in her like that she can just tell her she isn't interested in her like that, later...when they get to her apartment. Not that she isn't beautiful or anything it just wouldn't feel right when she was still interested in Lena who wasn't available. Besides, they're just going to look at her research that's all. It wasn't like anything was going to happen, right? Its Gotham.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know this is short. But, bear with it, please. This is the first time I'm trying to write something with multiple chapters, and it is hard to keep something consistent while also trying to form a character that hasn't been introduced into the show formally, other than through easter eggs. So, if I get a couple of things wrong or off. I'm really sorry. I'm trying my best. Please let me know if there is something majorly wrong or inconsistent with the story. I will try to fix it to the best of my ability. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this introduction to this story, and hopefully, I will update it again soon with possibly a longer chapter. Hopefully.


End file.
